Espada
Overview For the most part, hollow are solitary, selfish creatures. However, they are sometimes known to begrudgingly work together to face a common enemy. Once every few centuries, a generation of hollow that have removed their masks and become Arrancar will join forces and form a decennial fighting force known as the Espada. The Gotei has clashed with them on several occasions in the past, with each battle resulting in an arduous victory for Seireitei. Each time, however, the Espada have returned more rapidly and more powerful than ever. Frustratingly, the Gotei never seems able to wipe the Arrancar soldiers out completely. Each time, at least one of their number has survived to rebuild. However, to attempt to delay the return of the Espada as much as possible, the Gotei has ordered the termination of any and all Arrancar or hollows with partial mask removal. Thus far, this tactic has been effective in preventing the Espada from adding more to their number. In response, however, the Espada have begun assisting fellow Hollow with their development Joining the Espada "Hey, you! Yeah, you piece of shit Hollow! So you wanna join us do you? You wanna be a member of the toughest, most lethal fighting force ever assembled in Hueco Mundo, huh? Yeah, I bet you do. I can see you over there, drooling beneath that mask. Well tough shit! The Espada don't let just anybody join them. We may be hurting right now, but that doesn't mean we're gonna sacrifice our personal quality just to let some pansy Hollow become one of us. We aren't the shinigami. We don't have some dumb-ass Academy. We aren't going to train you. You wanna be Espada, you're gonna have to impress us! When you have achieved at least 1000 Evolucion, one of us will come and seek you out. We'll take a quick look and see if you've got the potential to be an Espada. I highly doubt that will be the case, but if I'm wrong, we'll mark you. The mark will be your ticket to joining us a little further down the road, when the time comes. Until that day, though, just be patient. Don't try to find us. If you do, we WILL kill you and use your bones to make soup. I promise you. Well, then. Good luck. Haha. You'll need it. List of Current Espada * Cero Espada - Black :Aspect of Death: Sacrifice :At this point, there is almost no information about the individual identified as the Cero Espada. The only thing known for sure is his codename: "Black". * Primera Espada- Crimson Wing - Red :Aspect of Death: Destruction * Segunda Espada- Fallar Nambre - Brown :Aspect of Death: Nihilism * Tercera Espada - Unknown :Aspect of Death: Unknown * Cuatra Espada - Sweed "Sweet" Jenkins - Yellow :Aspect of Death: Despair * Qvinta Espada - Unknown :Aspect of Death: Unknown * Sexta Espada - Julio Verdad Jaegario - Silver :Aspect of Death: Loleliness * Septa Espada - Consuelo Dianira - White :Aspect of Death: Insanity * Octava Espada - Ignacio Sofroni Del Modesto Green :Aspect of Death: Intoxication * Novena Espada - Unknown :Aspect of Death: Unknown Category:Organizations